Tabaco & Chocolate
by x.Nana.x
Summary: Mi primer oneshot MxM


Hola :D mi primer fanfic DN, Matt x Mello y Yaoi xD

Lo había escrito para san valentín, y se me paso publicarlo. Espero que disfruten su lectura.

¡Dedicado a todas las escritoras y lectoras del MxM!

**Advertencia: **Yaoi.

**Disclaimers: **Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

**x Tabaco & Chocolate**

Es difícil de comprender como con dos sencillas palabras todo el rencor y dolor guardado en el silencio a través de los años se reducieron a nada y es que en el instante en que escuchó su voz del otro lado del tubo telefónico se le olvidó la ira y la impotencia que sintió cuando él rechazó su ayuda en la búsqueda de atrapar a Kira. Sus esfuerzos por ignorar su existencia se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que su auto rojo avanzaba para llegar a su encuentro.  
Y todo, absolutamente todo aquello ajeno a Mello dejó de importarle a Matt en el momento en que lo encontró en un sucio callejón delirando de fiebre tomando fielmente su rosario entre sus manos, con las ropas rasgadas, y heridas y quemaduras estampadas en su piel.

- Pendejo – susurró Jeevas cargándolo en su espalda. El rubio se revolvió un poco pero instantes después fue sumiéndose en el sueño. Matt no supo si se durmió o desmayó.

Avanzó con lentitud hasta su vehículo y al llegar acomodó cuidadosamente a su amigo en el asiento del copiloto. El fresco de la noche ya estaba presente en el aire y el pelirrojo notó que gran parte de las ropas de cuero que solía vestir Mello estaban derretidas por lo que decidió quitarse su chaleco y abrigar al rubio con éste tratando de no rozar alguna herida.

Y una vez que él también tomo su asiento el auto se puso en marcha.  
Mihael no presentaba heridas de gravedad pero las lesiones debían ser atendidas y Matt comenzaba a preocuparse por su ojo que era marcado por la quemadura que se prolongaba desde su rostro hasta parte de su hombro.  
Viéndolo en ese estado sólo podía preguntarse que había sido de él en todo éste tiempo para haber llegado a su actual situación.

Cuando un semáforo rojo detuvo su coche el pelirrojo aprovechó para sacar uno de sus adictivos cigarrillos, más no pudo encenderlo. Extrañado notó que sus manos temblaban imposibilitándole usar el mechero que se cayó tres veces; a la tercera Matt derrotado tiró el cigarrillo sin encender que había alojado en la comisura de sus labios  
Estaba nervioso, impactado. Y es que era increíble volver a ver su mejor amigo pero no esperó que fuera en aquellas condiciones y tan rápido y, por alguna forma de decirlo, fácil.

El auto volvió a emprender camino y Matt sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo separados ya no valía. Nada había cambiado, otra vez él estaba ahí, como perro fiel detrás de Mello ayudándolo a salir de sus problemas.

De repente frenó el automóvil abruptamente provocando que el rubio despertara.  
Mello sintió un fuerte malestar en todo su cuerpo y notó que no le era posible abrir el ojo derecho. Aturdido examinó el lugar en que se encontraba hasta dar con quien estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Matt? – preguntó somnoliento.

- Así que despertaste, bella durmiente.- dijo el aludido recostado en el volante.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Se puede saber porqué has tardado tanto?! – le reclamó Mello sobresaltándose pero el dolor punzante en su hombro lo obligó a calmarse.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Tuve que cruzar toda la ciudad. -dijo Mail en su defensa.- Y prefiero no saber como diste conmigo.

- Pues déjame informarte que la mafia es más que brutos con armas.- explicó el rubio con aires de superioridad.

- Gracias, no sabes lo confortante que es saber que he estado siendo espiado por mafiosos.- ironizó el otro haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- Cállate.- ordenó Mello acomodándose más en el chaleco de Matt.

Soltó un sentido gruñido, le dolía todo. Su plan fue frustrado y ahora esos imbéciles tenían en su poder a la Death Note.  
No soportaba fallar, y menos porqué eso significaba una derrota. Una derrota contra Near, otro imbécil.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó al chico del polo a rayas.

- No me tardo.- vociferó el pelirrojo como respuesta sin siquiera voltearse.

Y sólo gracias al luminoso cartel con el mensaje: 'Farmacia. Abierto las 24 hrs.' el segundo sucesor de L cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Matt bufó hastiado y con desgano tomó un número.  
No esperaba que haya tanta gente luego de la medianoche en una farmacia, pero no le quedaba otra, hacer que Mello deje atenderse por un médico era lo mismo que pedirle a Near que camine.

_¿En qué te has metido Mello? Esto es una carrera suicida …  
Pero ahora que estamos juntos otra vez no me apartaré de ti, porqué tengo la sensación de que si lo hago no volveré a verte.  
Sólo se que quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa si sólo me usas para tu provecho, no me importa si Kira me mata, nada me importa si es por ti.  
Mello quiero morir por ti, aunque tu estés haciendo esto por Near… si tan sólo yo pudiera tener una décima parte de la atención que le prestas a esa obsesión… si tan sólo tú pudieras morir por mi…_

-¿Señor? – la chica de la caja lo sacó de sus divagaciones y Jeevas sólo atinó a entregarle su compra.

_Pero eso tampoco me detendrá porque simplemente ya no existe fuerza sobrenatural ni humana que me separe de ti._

Miró distraídamente a una pequeña sección de golosinas. Seguramente ni bien Mello se reponga pedirá una de sus barras de chocolates a las que tanto era adicto.  
Cuando encontró la marca que solía llevar el rubio se detuvo a ver algo en el envoltorio.

-¿Edición especial? -Se preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

- Es edición San Valentín.- aclaró la muchacha mientras colocaba en bolsas los productos.- Ya estamos a 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados. – terminó diciendo con una gentil sonrisa.

Matt también sonrió.

_Éste podría ser nuestro último San Valentín._

Cuando volvió al auto vio que Mihael había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y luego de un tranquilo viaje hacia su departamento llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que cargarlo nuevamente pero Mello despertó incómodo y apartó los brazos del pelirrojo.

- Puedo solo.- señaló. Sin embargo cuando su pie izquierdo tocó el suelo su rostro formo una notable mueca de dolor.

- Yo creo que no. – comentó Matt entre inocente y burlón, a lo que de respuesta tuvo la invernal mirada de su amigo.- Venga, recárgate en mi hombros, supongo que así no es tan humillante.- sugirió haciendo él lo que acababa de indicar.

Mello sólo murmuró unas groserías pero terminó cediendo.

Una vez dentro del departamento de Mail, éste hizo a su amigo sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala de estar.  
El rubio le dio una mirada al lugar. Consolas y aparatos de última generación regados por doquier.

- No has cambiado nada.- le dijo.

- Puedo decir lo mismo.- contestó Matt, quien estaba ocupado sacando los medicamentos que había comprado.

En pocos minutos estuvo sentado junto a Mello, estudiando lo que debería hacer.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces.- casi amenazó el rubio.

- Lo se.- murmuró el otro leyendo lo embases de unos ungüentos.- Bien, la anestesia que tengo es para la pomada que debo ponerte.- calculó en voz alta mirando alternativamente a Mello y a dicha pomada.- Pero primero deberemos sacar eso.- indicó señalando los fragmentos de cuero derretido que aun seguía adheridos a la piel del rubio.- Y sin anestesia.

- Está bien.- contestó Keehl restándole importancia.- Pero antes…- de un rápido movimiento despojó al chico de los googles de su cigarrillo y ante la reacción sorprendida/disgustada de su amigo explicó: - No puedes fumar en presencia de un enfermo.

Por muy machito que quisiera ser Mello, Matt sabía que era inevitable que sufriera en el procedimiento de retirar el material derretido. Lo ideal sería de un tirón rápido para evitar cierta agonía.  
El pelirrojo suspiro y sintió gotitas de sudor caer en su frente. Tenía miedo y quería evitarle hasta el más mínimo dolor a su rubio amigo.

-¿Qué esperas? – cuestionó Mihael con disimulada impaciencia. Y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Es ahora o nunca.

Matt plantó un apresurado y torpe beso en los labios de Mello, éste abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido pero no rechazó aquél dulce contacto haciendo que poco a poco ambos fueran fundiéndose en un ritmo insaciable. Aquella combinación entre el tabaco y chocolate era simplemente extasiante y encendía la locura en ambos.  
Y entonces de un ágil movimiento el pelirrojo retiró el cuero de la lastimada piel del rubio.  
Ante el desgarrador dolor que sacudió a Mello, sintiendo su piel a carne viva arder no optó más que concentrarse en otra cosa y presionar con más fuerza sus labios contra los de Matt, el beso se convirtió en uno demandante, pasional y casi violento.  
Mail obtuvo el resultado buscado y siguió disfrutando de aquellas embriagadoras sensaciones que le brindaba 'su amigo' tratando a la vez de responderle con la misma intensidad.

Muy a pesar de ambos, el oxígeno es necesario para la vida y ello provocó su separación.  
Ambos se miraron, con la respiración agitada, los labios rojizos e hinchados después de tanta presión y el leve tono color carmesí alojado en sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo pero desistió de aquello cuando vio que aún debía curar a Mello. Mientras lo hacía su paciente miraba hacía ningún punto estando aún con el rostro acalorado.

- Mello.- por fin Matt había roto el silencio.

El aludido lo miró y se percato de que se había puesto muy cerca de su cara, Jeevas se había sacado sus googles y le dedicaba una mirada profunda a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio en un susurró casi imperceptible a no ser por la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

La respuesta que tuvo fue que su doctor lo tomara por la barbilla y lo acercara más a él.  
Matt seguía mirándolo de aquella forma. ¿Qué quería?

Finalmente el pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios y tomó distancia de él.

- Tuviste suerte.- le dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Tu ojo se salvó.

El segundo sucesor de L optó por asentir y ponerse más cómodo en el mueble.

- Oye Matt, ¿no tendrás un… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el muchacho del polo a rayas había tirado un chocolate que cayó a su lado.  
Mello no demoró mucho en abrir el papel plateado que envolvía el dulce y le dio una sonora mordida a la esquina de la tableta de chocolate.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio a excepción del sonido del crujir del chocolate y los botones pitando de cierto nintendo ds. Eso lo explicaba todo.

- Te acompañaré a partir de ahora.- le informó de repente Matt sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

- Éste no es tu asunto.- le cortó Mello.

- No me importa. Iré igual.- quizás eso funcionó en el Wammy's Hause pero ahora no lo haría.

- Que no, no te necesito en esto.- siguió diciéndole fríamente, no le agradaba nada que lo contradijeran.

- ¿Porqué Mello? - le preguntó su interlocutor enfrentándole con la mirada.- ¿Es que acaso todos esos mafiosos son más dignos que yo para servirte? ¿Tan inservible soy? O es porque no estoy a tu altura o la de Ne…

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota! – gritó un rubio enfurecido.- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Ahora todos aquellos más dignos según tú están muertos! ¿No te basta con verme en este estado?

- Mello…- murmuró en un hilo de voz. ¿Entonces era por eso? ¿Mello temía por él. Sonrió para sus adentros y se deslizó hacia el extremo en donde se encontraba el rubio. Lo miró con determinación y volvió a besarlo pero suave y dulcemente.

- He tomado una decisión.- dijo cuando se separaron. El rubio sólo ladeo la cabeza dándole otro mordisco a la barra de cacao.

- ¿Qué es esto? – interrogó Mihael notando algo curioso en el papel metálico.

- Ah sí… Feliz San Valentín. – respondió mostrándole otros dulces con esa clase de cosas.

- Marica.

Como respuesta Matt lo atrajo hacia él para demostrar porqué estaba tan orgulloso de serlo.

**Fin x**

* * *

Gracias por unos minutos de su tiempo para leer algo hecho por mi xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
